Talent
by InlovewithMalfoy
Summary: Naruto is tricked into a singing contest and the others find out and ridicule him. But he's good. Really good. Konoha bashing minus Sasu,Hina,Shika and those who support him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story unless of course I invented them. If you cannot figure out who these characters are then you are not a Naruto fan and should thus be locked away for life and there is nothing you can do to change my mind about it ( insert evil laughter and horror theme song here with lightning and thunder roaring in the background). **

**Citizens of Konoha**

**We Are Proud To Present**

**The First Annual Singing Competition**

**On the 12****th**** May**

**Sign up sheets will be placed**

**In all places of venue**

**Good Luck**

Sakura and Ino squealed loudly at the poster. Naruto winced, that stupid thing, he glared at the brightly colored pieced of paper willing it to spontaneously combust.

It didn't.

He glared harder using the modified version of the katon no glare: Glare of a thousand suns… version 2.0.

It started smoking; he smirked intensifying its power.

'SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"ITAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! What the hell was that for?" He yelled glaring at Sakura. Glare 173 if you're wondering: STUPID FAN GIRL DESTROYER.

Sakura flinched then seemed to remember who was glaring at her.

She hit him again. "Stop staring at the poster baka." She said before turning to Sasuke asking him if he was going to enter.

Naruto smirked when Sasuke showed no sign of even hearing her but repeated her question any way.

"Oy, aniki you entering that stupid contest?" he called over to Sasuke.

'Aniki???!' The group questioned.

'How dare he place himself as Sasuke-kun's brother. He doesn't deserve that honor.' Thought Ino and Sakura.

To the surprise of the rest of the Konoha 12 and the Council minus Hinata and Shikamaru, who seemed to have shown up out of the blue, he answered.

"Hn, otouto, why would I want to do that?"

"Because your precious fan girls are all trying to sabotage the contest to make you sing." Naruto replied.

Everyone but the two conversing team mates turned to look at Sakura and Ino who were trying to make themselves seem as innocent as possible.

Sasuke smirked. "Aw, still mad about Tsunade making you enter the contest?"

"Well teme, how would you feel if someone blackmailed you into entering such an idiotic thing?" He snapped.

"Well it wasn't really that hard was it dobe? I mean threatening to ban ramen from Konoha is pretty pathetic." Sasuke shot back.

Their audience sweat dropped before…

"HA! HA! HA!" Everyone started laughing startling the two.

"Naruto… singing? What a joke." Ino shrieked tears in her eyes between breaths.

Sasuke turned to his little brother apologetically.

Naruto shrugged before mouthing 'I'll show them' back at him before leaving.

Sasuke followed shortly after, but not before glaring at the crowd gathered in the ramen shop.

Soon after they left the group stopped laughing.

"Aw, Naruto's gone home to cry." Sneered Sakura "And he's taken Sasuke-kun!" she said in alarm after looking around.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll find him." Murmured Ino comfortingly.

They didn't. Infact they didn't see either of the two until the contest two days later.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" His fan girls squealed loudly, unsurprisingly Ino and Sakura's voices were the most prominent as the all tried to glomp the solemn boy.

Unfortunately for them, lady luck wasn't on their side as Sasuke simply side stepped and they all landed in a rather large dog pile.

Sasuke sweat dropped before turning and walking down to the section reserved for the family of the contestants and sat in a seat close to the stage.

Just as he sat the announcer walked on stage.

"Good day my fine ladies and gents. Welcome to the Mitsuze Charity Competition! First introducing our fine judges: Mioto Gai…"

Gia stood and gave the crowd his good guy pose (with Rock Lee yelling about the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' which, unsurprisingly could be heard over the polite applause).

Our second judge is our own Jounin: Ebisu.

The Crowd once again clapped politely wondering who the hell he was.

Ebisu stood and a random woman stood and yelled:

"That pervert, I caught that teme peeping me the other day!"

"Yeah!" yelled several other women with sadistic gleams in their eyes.

"Now now ladies, there is no reason to get so blood thirsty. At least not until after the contest is finished." The announcer said.

The promise of blood after the contest was over seemed to pacify the ladies as their eyes returned to normal. Ebisu let out the breath he had been holding and sat in a chair next to Gai, who was giving him the evil eye, obviously disapproving his hobbies.

"And finally." The announcer continued, "Is Mitarashi Anko!!!"

Several women looked on in disapproval when they saw her sit next to Ebisu until they say the sadistic gleam in her eyes and Ebisu's pale face.

No one protested since she had 'redeemed herself' in their eyes after using a suicidal technique to try and stop Orochimaru in the Forest of Death.

They all applauded, she would not be prejudice.

"And now the first contestant ..."

The competition went on for quite a while. People who were very good as well as some who were…

Well let's just say that the crowd was not afraid to boo some one off stage… or hit them with rotten fruits and vegetables.

About an hour after the show began, the announcer walked on stage.

"And finally, I would like to introduce our last contestant… Uzumaki Naruto!" Said the announcer enthusiastically.

Sasuke applauded politely with a superior smirk as his little brother walked on stage… without his orange jump suit. (Drool, that tanned skin and those muscles. O.O)

Naruto was clothed (Ha! Ha! Got you didn't I?) In a form fitting black t-shirt that read in white 'Bite me…Wait, don't. Rabies' with tight black denim jeans and black and white tennis sneakers. On his right hand he wore a black band with a silver skull on it inscribed on it. While on his left arm was a tattoo of a skull and an inscription of the words 'Futue te ipsum et caballum tumm' as well as its translation 'Screw you and the horse you rode in on' below it.

Jaws dropped and blood spurted from everyone's' noses except for Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, the Suna trio (who were here due to in invitation from Tsunade), Shikamaru, Iruka and Sasuke.

When everyone was composed (for the men that means that they were able to win the fight against their arousal, mmm-kay) the announcer handed Naruto the mike and put in the C.D Naruto gave him and put it to the right track. When he was ready he turned to Naruto and nodded.

When Naruto turned to face the crowd they had to once again fight the urge to pounce on the blond and molest him. The announcer started the music and Naruto began to sing.

And boy did he sing!

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

The crowd's jaws dropped one again. They never knew Naruto could sing like that or that he could be so seductive as he moved in time wit the beat of the song

**  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

**  
**They began getting aroused watching the blond move as blood began dripping from their noses. _Wow never thought he was a pervert_. They thought.

**  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "What was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
We were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

'Wow who knew' they thought as they all fainted from blood loss with a group of people (namely Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, the Suna trio, Shikamaru, Iruka and Sasuke) smirking above them.

"Congratulations Naruto!" The Konoha 12, plus senseis and of course Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Suna trio, Shizune and the Konohamaru squad said as they approached a grinning Naruto and a smirking Uchiha; both examining the first place trophy Naruto had won.

Naruto nodded in acceptance before turning and murmuring something to Sasuke making the emo-ish boy snort in amusement.

Sakura and Ino walked up to the blonde seductively before hugging him. "We knew you would win Naruto-kun."

Naruto snorted shooting Sasuke a look that clearly read 'can you believe this!!'

Sasuke snorted as the remaining people within the group agreed cheerfully. Minus his supporters of course (don't make me repeat myself.) who were giving the others WTF looks.

Naruto eased himself out of the two girls' embraces.

"ACHOO! I'm sorry; I'm allergic to bullshit..." he said to the group before walking off with his brother leaving several shocked and confused people behind.


End file.
